


extraordinary boy

by yamagusheep



Series: ennoyama drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is disappointed and Ennoshita is always there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extraordinary boy

**Author's Note:**

> POPPIN THEM OUT

“I did awful tonight, Chikara. I'm so sorry, I failed the team….” Tears streamed down Yamaguchi's face; a face full of constellations, a face that hadn't been explored or touched enough to really be known. His smile was as bright as the sun. The boy’s whole body was littered with stars, and for the days when there was no sun to outshine all of the stars, Ennoshita would be there to be his moon, to guide him through the night.

“Tadashi, you are one of a kind. Please, please smile. You are my sunshine. I need you; you are extraordinary.”

 

 


End file.
